Consideration
by Meresta
Summary: BalthierxVaan:: Balthier and Vaan try to think of ways to increase their savings, but end up on an entire different subject. Lemon.


**A/N: **Yes, my dear readers, you have seen this correctly. M rating. Lemon. Oh boy. A special friend of mine has been asking (well, begging is more like it) me to write one of these for ages, so now, after being legal for over half a year, here is my first legal-worthy fanfic. I originally hadn't intended this to become one, it just happened and I was very shocked when I reread it xD I hope you will enjoy this, since I'm not sure when I'll write something like this again x3 When you review (and pleeeeaaase do, I need the feedback XD), please keep in mind that this is my **first ever lemon **:) Enough nervous blabbering, time for me to stain my innocence.. How do I go about the warnings? Please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **Balthier and Vaan try to think of ways to increase their savings, but end up on an entire different subject.  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **..honestly, how do I warn for this? Malexmale pairing, language, sex.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

**

* * *

**

Consideration

"Don't be scared.."  
"I'm not scared, Vaan."  
He frowns, forcing his partner to tell the truth. Balthier sighed.  
"A bit frightened, maybe. Nothing to worry about."  
In silence, the older sky pirate found himself caught in a warm embrace. Closing his eyes, he dug his hands into Vaan's shirt, inhaling his scent deeply, seeking comfort within it.

These two leading men had lost quite a lot lately. Though they knew it had to happen sometime, they had not expected it to come so soon. When pirating for a long time, there would come a moment when treasure ran out. That moment came a year ago.  
All relics had been melted back into spending money, all caves and castles raided to the stones they were built with. It was hard getting by without the usual income of gold and jewels, but both pirates had promised not to lower themselves to robbery and theft.  
This proved to be quite difficult, and in the past year their savings had slowly been running out. It was a suffocating fact, knowing their life of freedom was in jeopardy. It scared them.

"Maybe we should try to find a job." Vaan said carefully, having mentioned this option before. "You know, a normal job."  
Balthier snorted and withdrew from the embrace.  
"When you find someone willing to hire two pirates, tell me." He looked at the ground, the deep blue carpet the Strahl proudly wore. "I'll have to sell her." His words were stained with pain.  
"No, you can't!" Vaan moved closer again. "Balthier.. we've talked about this.."  
"I'm well aware of that, I just don't see another solution."  
"If you sell the Strahl, we'll have enough gil for another year but after that we'll have the same problem, only then we'll have nothing to sell."  
"I know that. I also know that the chances of us finding a job are below zero."  
"Since when are you talking about chance?"  
Another sigh, another embrace.

"After four years.. you should expect me to know you a bit.." Vaan said.  
"You've come to know me a little too well, I'm afraid."  
Vaan smiled, but halfway his expression changed. His eyes lit up, almost showing the thoughts running through his head. Balthier looked at him in question.  
"Now I know that look of yours." He said, waiting for Vaan to explain himself.  
"I have an idea!" He said happily. "Remember the last letter Penelo sent us? She said a school had been opened in Rabanastre, right?"  
"..Yes?" For some reason, Balthier didn't like the sound of this.  
"They still needed teachers! You could go and teach there!"  
"Well done, that's the most ridiculous idea you've come up with so far." This remark earned him a shove across the couch. He managed to smile at the energy of his younger partner, a smile growing wider when the said partner placed himself in his lap.  
"Okay, this is looking better."  
Vaan rolled his eyes at Balthier's grin, and pushed him back when the older pirate tried to lean up for a kiss.  
"No seriously. You know lots of things, especially about all those caves and stuff!"  
"..And stuff?" His grin hadn't faded.

Knowing he would not get a serious response out of his partner this evening, Vaan gave in and leant forward, finally granting Balthier the kiss he wanted. He eased himself next to him, strong arms holding him close while soft kisses pressed down his skin. He gasped when Balthier bit him softly, pulling their bodies flush together.  
Vaan could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, a shameless need running through his blood.  
"I do know 'lots of.. stuff..'" Balthier whispered close to his ear, triggering a sharp shiver from the body below him. The satisfaction it brought him became addicting in just a second, when his hands found blond locks and gently pulled Vaan's head back, bending down for another kiss. When he pulled back for air, he knew he had successfully deleted all useful thoughts from his partner's brain.

Vaan clawed at the white blouse blocking the way to Balthier's skin, his body arching, wanting more. With a few movements, it was taken off. Balthier pulled Vaan up and pressed their bodies together again, savouring the delicious feeling of their skin touching. When Vaan let out a soft moan, his blood ran faster, his patience running low.  
"Keep that up darling, and I'll have you before we reach the bed."  
Vaan looked up through lidded eyes, chest rising and falling through small, rushed breaths. He pulled Balthier down, grinding him harshly into his body. The brunet couldn't stop a moan flowing from his lips, his eyes darkening with lust as he tolerated the teasing of his lover.  
"Hmm.. that bad, is it now?" He said, his voice low and uncontrolled.  
"Ah.. keep talking.." Vaan said breathlessly, loving it when Balthier spoke like that, as if he was going to lose it any second, leaving nothing to his imagination.  
"What do you want me to say?" Balthier grinded down into Vaan again, making him whimper.  
"A..anything. Just.. keep talking.."  
"I'd much rather hear you talk, darling." The older pirate let a hand slip under Vaan's shirt, pinching his right nipple. Grey eyes closed in pleasure as his body arched up. He used his other hand to pull Vaan's shirt over his head, throwing it away like a piece of junk. Leaning down again, he took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.  
"Mmh.. Balthier.." He moaned, his hands tightening in Balthier's hair as he tried to push him down.  
"Yes, like that.." Balthier teasingly made his way down Vaan's chest, his nails scraping the skin of his back. "Come on Vaan.. Let me hear that dirty mind of yours.." He undid the button of the boy's pants, and took his sweet time in taking it down. A frustrated grown followed.  
"Just.. do it." He choked out, his hands moving down to help things speed up, but Balthier caught on and stopped him.  
"Do what, darling?" His voice sounded more clear as he regained his control, much to Vaan's dismay. Knowing that in this situation, there was only one way to make him lose it again, he wasn't going to hold back now. With a strong motion, he sat upright, rubbing his skin against Balthier's in the process. He moved his lips to touch his ear, before whispering with a ragged voice.  
"Rip the clothes off of me, leave bruises unto me, feel me, taste me, bite into me.." He bit his earlobe roughly, earning a sharp hiss from the older pirate. "Mess with me, screw me up, make me scream, your, name." Hot breath tickled Balthier's ear, as his lovers words went straight to his groin. He knew Vaan could talk dirty, but this..  
"You like it when I do that, don't you. You're stupid enough to get your kicks out of hearing your own name, aren't you."

Vaan could feel Balthier's fists tighten around his wrists, and knew he was doing this right.  
"Then say it." The brunet's voice dropped low again, his eyes slowly taking on a lethal expression.  
"Say what, _darling_."  
That did it. Balthier launched at Vaan, ripping the jeans off his body. His hands released his wrists and grabbed his erection roughly. Lightening crashed through Vaan's body, as he trashed beneath the touch.  
"Don't try my patience." Balthier growled, electing another moan from Vaan. He moved his hand up and down the boy's shaft, small drops of cum slicking the skin. Lost in sensation, Vaan had to think hard to remember how to speak.  
"B..Balthier.."  
"You can do better than that." He sped up his movements. "Say it again."  
"Ah, Balthier!"  
"Yes.. good boy.." The brunet bent down, and without a warning, took all of him into his mouth. Vaan screamed in pleasure as Balthier bobbed up and down his cock, only to stop soon after.  
He leant back, and undid his zipper.  
Vaan got the hint immediately and shot forward, pulling Balthier's erection from its leather restraints, attacking it with his tongue. Balthier grabbed the back of his head, forcing Vaan to keep this position. The younger pirate could feel saliva forming as the hot flesh slid deeper and deeper down his throat. When Balthier thrust into him, he gagged.  
"That's it.. oh Gods Vaan, that's it.."  
Driven by these words, the blond started sucking hard, tears streaming from his eyes in reflex. His body trashed as he tried to suppress the gags, the intensity of his actions making him even more aroused. Balthier moaned, and placed his hands on Vaan's shoulders, gently pushing him away.

He pressed him into the couch as he hovered above him, dipping his head for another kiss. He could taste himself on Vaan's lips and forced them to part, ravaging his mouth till he had no more breath left. When he pulled back, Vaan was shaking, his body unable to take any more foreplay.  
Balthier slid a slick finger down his back, and pressed it inside in one fluid motion. Vaan gasped and tensed around the intruding digit.  
"I do believe you asked for this, didn't you Vaan." Balthier drawled as another finger found its way down. "To mess with you.." He pushed the second finger in, scissoring them inside of Vaan's body.  
"Please.." Vaan begged.  
"To screw you up.." Carefully, but not too gentle, a third finger entered him. The feeling of being filled dazzled Vaan's mind, as Balthier continued to slowly finger fuck him.  
"I am a man of my word you know.." He retreated his fingers, grinning at the whimper it caused, and positioned himself. The head of his cock teased Vaan's entrance, and the boy tried everything he could to get him inside.  
"Balthier, _please_."  
"..so now I'm going to make you scream, my, name." With these words, he shoved in all the way in. Vaan cried out in tingling pleasure, loving the feeling of Balthier's hot flesh inside of him. He didn't give his lover time to adjust, as his thrust became faster and deeper. When Vaan started pushing back, both men lost their senses.  
"Mmhh Balthier.. harder.. fuck me harder.."  
"You..hah.. little slut.."

The rhythm they had got lost in their passion as both bodies slammed against each other, teeth clashing in harsh kisses, nails leaving marks all over their skin.  
"Balthier.. I .. I'm.."  
"Do it.. Come for me.." He moved his hand down and started stroking Vaan's erection wildly, pushing him over the edge. He screamed loudly as he came, his muscles clenching around Balthier's cock. That in combination with seeing his lover come right before his eyes, gave Balthier that final push.  
"My God Vaan.. the things you do to me.." He thrust forward one final time, coming deep inside of Vaan's body. He collapsed down onto him, both men riding out their orgasm in an air of bliss and pleasure.

When Balthier regained enough strength, he picked Vaan up and carried him to the bedroom. Vaan, still drowsy, was surprised by this.  
"No shower?"  
"No energy."  
Both stumbled onto the bed, quickly finding each other's embrace. Vaan had lights out before Balthier could wish him goodnight, so he pressed a small kiss on his cheek. Who needed gil when you had someone like Vaan?  
Yet just before he closed his eyes to drift off to the same world his lover was in, he gave his suggestion one, serious thought.

It didn't last long though.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


End file.
